


Concepts

by saelbu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Drama, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Unexplained Technology Made This Happen, inaccurate history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelbu/pseuds/saelbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a collection of concepts that I might explore on a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moe (萌え)

Moe (萌え)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Summary: America plays a prank of England then he later regrets…

Xx  
Xx

Xx  
Xx

Another mind-numbing world meeting was taking place, this time, it was in Germany, but there were quite a few missing countries. The absent nations gave some sort of excuse to skip; many had some business that could not wait while others were sick at home.

Either way, America was bored and was trying to find some way to cure the monotony, which he could have invested his interest on the speech Germany was delivering on the debt crisis or global warming.

America didn’t pay attention to which, however, he had a feeling that either subject would only increase his boredom. He looked over at Japan and Hungary discreetly reading their manga, hiding them behind their notepads, but they were hardly fooling anyone.

Spain, Prussia, and France were chatting all the while drinking the wine, beer, and tequila they smuggled into the conference. Russia was laughing creepily to himself scaring the Baltics only to become scared when he briefly locked eyes with his sister, Belarus.

China was playing his newest Hello Kitty toys he gotten from Japan that he was willing to share with Italy who found them cute. The nicer of the Italian brothers tried to include his brother Romano in his and China’s playtime, but he only rolled his eyes and pretended to look interested when he was handed one of the toys.

The Nordics were talking to each other well Denmark was doing all the talking, but they, at least, were entertained. It was then he turned to his last hope in the form of England who was… taking a nap? “What the hell?” America whispered.

England the self-proclaimed gentleman would never sleep in the middle of a meeting. Oh right… there was that one instance, but it was during a war and at the time England was doing most of the fighting.

Thus, America found the solution to his tedium, digging into his briefcase he found one of Japan’s leftover accessories from one of his cosplay events, a pair of blond cat ears.

Chuckling quietly America got up out of his seat and darted over to England’s. Everyone curious as to what the American was doing remained silent and watched him placed the cat ears on the Brit’s head.

A few giggles and snickers passed between nations at seeing something so cutesy on the normally grumpy British nation’s head, they could only imagine what his reaction would be.

Seconds after America made it back to his seat England began to wake up, but instead of laughter at the Briton’s expression they blushed. England in that moment of regaining consciousness looked absolutely adorable.

England’s golden lashes fluttered a bit revealing hazy large lime-colored eyes as he gently rubbed the corner of his right eye. His hair that was always in messy disarray took on the more “just rolled out of bed after a round of sex” during his impromptu nap.

His expression and movements made him looked younger than he usually appeared so paired with the endearing cat ears England was, in essence, the definition of what Japan called moe.

“ _Holy crap sexy cat ears FTW_!” America thought as his face slowly resembled a tomato.

Noticing everyone was staring at him England involuntarily blush that caused France and Japan to have nosebleeds and Hungary to squeal in fangirl happiness.

“So much moe, Asa-san has mastered both tsundere and moe natures. I must take pictures to make sure I am able to capture his character for my new manga…” Japan murmured taking several pictures of England in rapid succession.

“Oh Ludwig doesn’t he look cute, eh are you okay?” Italy asked his German friend who was hiding his beet red face behind his notes.  
France who was overcome by passion or so he told himself rushed over to England hugged him tightly and nuzzled his face against England’s.

“This is so adorable. I just can’t take it! Oh, this reminds me of when you were younger before turning into an angry old man! Please call me Big Brother Francis, just once for me!” France cried.

England who scowled, but it did nothing to take away his appeal suddenly shouted, “What the bloody hell are you on about! Let go of me this instant, frog!” Struggling to get out of France’s iron grip he looked for help but found it shockingly in the form of Russia who wordlessly separated them quite easily. “Thank you very much Russia,” England sighed in relief. He felt France’s hands begin to creep in places he rather not think about.

“You are most welcome comrade,” Russia smiled patting England on the head in between the two ears of the cat headband. It was then England finally noticed his new accessory. The room grew quiet as England gently took the Russian’s hand off his head, felt the headband’s furry cat ears, and a cold glare entered his eyes.

A dark oppressing aura formed around the Englishman as he smiled scarily at America and asked in all too sweet voice, “You wouldn’t happen to be responsible for this, would you?”

America sweat dropped laughing nervously, “What makes you think that?”

“It faintly smells of hamburgers of which you keep an unending supply in your briefcase instead of important documents,” England deadpanned.

Everyone sans England sweat dropped after hearing that fact. “Well looks like you caught me!” America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Run…” England said shortly, the scary smile formed on his face once more.

“Run?” America blinked in confusion.

The frightening smile widened as England replied, “Yes… run.”

America did the only thing any sane person would do: he grabbed his now visible brother Canada and used him as a meat shield before racing out the door.

It was to everyone surprise England did not give chase he only took off the cat ears, handed them back to Japan, and sat back in his seat to finish his nap.

“You know I don’t think he was entirely awake,” Spain commented, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

“But I wonder what had England so tired in the first place. He doesn’t usually sleep in meetings,” Germany said finally regaining his composure. He would normally yell and lecture the Brit on proper behavior, but his curiosity won out.

What happened next only created more questions as a tall redhead with gleaming emerald eyes entered the room. He was rather imposing with his strong body dressed in blue military clothing while smoking a cigar.

“You stubborn bunny,” He murmured almost fondly, scooped England into his arms bridal style, grabbed England’s briefcase and left the room without another word.

“Who was that scary guy?” Italy shivered, hiding behind Germany.

France quietly answered, his own fear showed in his eyes, “Écosse… err… Scotland he is Angleterre’s big brother.”

“But why did he suddenly take England away like that?” Finland asked.

“Don’t know I haven’t talked to him in years, but I do know this… there isn’t a sibling relationship as complicated as the one between the British Isles,” France remarked cryptically.

The door slammed open once more startling everyone, but it was only America who looked tired and sweaty. “Where’s Iggy? I ran for a long time before realizing he wasn’t chasing me!” America shouted.

“Some redhead came in and took him,” Prussia shrugged his shoulders.

“What, you let Iggy get kidnapped and you didn’t do anything!” America exclaimed before Germany hit him in the head.

Germany explained, “No you Dummkopf, his brother Scotland picked him up. He must have known that England was in no condition to attend the conference and took him to get some rest.”

America blinked in confusion before realization lit up into his sapphire eyes, “Right Artie was sleeping during the meeting and that’s not like him at all.”

“Glad you get it. Anyway, it looks like we’re not going to get anything done… again… so this concludes the conference for today. We’ll meet again tomorrow eight o’clock sharp,” Germany announced ending the meeting.

Xx  
Xx

Xx  
Xx

“I wonder if Iggy is at his hotel room,” America murmured thoughtfully, thinking about what happened after he was gone. He briefly remembered meeting Scotland a few times when he was younger, but nothing after that.

In fact from what he recalled England wasn’t supposed to be close to his brothers because of his rough childhood. So the question was: why did Scotland retrieve England and why did the man even care to do so?

“Or was something else going on. Whatever it is I’m going to find out!” America said determinedly. America snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voices of France, Spain, and Prussia. Something in him told him to hide so he ducked behind a dumpster when the BTT stopped at the opening of the alley America hid in.

“Now that I think about it that should have been a sign Arturo was still asleep, I mean he didn’t break your nose when you started to hug and grope him,” Spain laughed.

France sniffed, “You’re just jealous that I got to do so in the first place.” His remark received an uncharacteristic glare from the Spaniard.

“Calm down losers, no need to fight we all know it is awesome me that Arthur likes best,” Prussia smirked.

Both France and Spain scowled due to Prussia’s true statement. Arthur would have normally held a grudge because of World War II, but when Prussia’s country was dissolved the Brit felt sorry for the man and forgave him.

France and Spain did not get the luxury due to them always being antagonistic towards England while Prussia bridged the gap between them and became drinking buddies. Prussia even created a group called the Bad Brothers Trio or BBT with England and Denmark.

“That still doesn’t mean Arthur will fall for you, I have known him the longest!” France exclaimed.

“He calls you frog and you insult his cooking he isn’t going to crawl into bed with you anytime soon,” Spain deadpanned causing France to wilt.

Prussia snickered, “He calls you tomato airhead Spain and you always end up yelling at him about your Armada so you’re not winning him over either.”

His comment made Spain sigh in dismay. They finally continued to walk down the block towards the hotel they were all conveniently staying in when America came out from hiding.

“They all like Iggy? I thought they hated him? If that’s true then who else likes him?” America murmured to himself.

The American always believed that no matter what he had all the time in the world to win the stubborn Brit’s heart. With England’s prickling personality he would naturally scare off anyone else trying to get close to him.

America thought he was the only one brave enough to face those acidic glares and sharp tongue, but he was wrong. Now that he remembered how the other countries reacted to America’s prank and it did not make him feel comfortable.

Xx  
Xx

Xx  
Xx

TBC...


	2. RPG

RPG

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Author’s Note: Too much Sword Art Online created this…

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

It felt very strange to use such weapons again however as if riding a bike England was able to use a bow and sword as well as he did before the modern advancements of weaponry. In fact, this whole experience was becoming quite nostalgic for him.

He was dressed in dark green leathers that hugged his slender form, long black hooded cloak with a lower face mask to conceal his facial features and hidden weapons on his person in addition to chest, arm and leg guards.

All of which he personally enchanted for extra defense and durability, he always considered himself fortunate to have learned spells of that nature. “I’m glad that my magic remained intact to be honest they seem stronger here, wherever here is…” England sighed looking around the vast lush green forest area he awoke in.

“The last thing I can recall is America talking everyone into playing some sort of game instead of having our meeting. Stupid git didn’t even bother to deny he never intended to hold a serious meeting at all since those computers were there inside the bloody conference room in the first place,” England muttered.

His bright green eyes rolled up towards the perfect blue sky in exasperation, “Then everyone else grew curious and wanted to play so only Germany and I were the holdouts. But of course, America had to say we were in his country so decisions were done democratically. We were outvoted, the damn prat.”

“Oh don’t tell me…” England’s eyes widen in realization. With a grunt, he made a downward motion with his hand and holographic menu screen appeared in front of him.

“Welcome to Terra,” England read off the top of the screen before a summary of the game was shown. So England decided the best thing to do is read all he could.

He stood there for who knows how long reading all he could about the world, the mechanics of the game, characters, etc. There were three classes in total: Fighter, Mage, and Rogue.

The Fighter is the tank of a group and the most basic and broad class, basically, the strong guy with heavy armor, a large melee weapon, and possibly a shield or second melee weapon. Compared to the other classes, Fighters tend to be the powerhouse of the party.

The Mage is considered to be spell casters who wield powerful spells but are often physically weak as a trade-off. They are designed to deal damage while also preventing others to deal damage to their party. Mages also provide a utility for the rest of their party by means of stat boosts, enchanting items, or summoning. They can also be specialists in the art of healing.

The Rogue is usually stealthy and dexterous with their method of attack is by dual-wielding daggers, one-handed or ranged weapon. They rely on speed and rapid strikes rather than sheer damage output. Rogues mostly have stealth abilities, allowing them to disappear from sight and often this is combined with attacking an unaware or flanked opponent to inflict high damage. Compared to the other classes, Rogues tend to be the fastest.

As England continued to read he also saw that the game had a very impressive tutorial and he quickly learned the nuances of his character. He was the lucky individual who was given the title: The Ace.

Unfortunately, the Ace was only given to one person in the entire game and looked upon with both admiration and envy. They are usually seen to be overpowered if the player is able to max out the levels in all their stats.

He also learned that upon entering the game, a program was used to analyze the player’s abilities and assign a class to them. So due to England’s many personas over the years he could easily be a Fighter, Mage, or Rogue. So instead of being allocated to one of the roles he was given them all.

“The object of the game is to find the legendary treasure of Terra, the person or party that finds it wins. I guess once it is found then we can leave the game,” England whispered thoughtfully after he finished reading the instructions and summary.

“No matter I may have a firmer grasp of things, but it still doesn’t help me get out of the game. Well, there’s no sense standing around I won’t get anything done if I don’t explore,” He smiled humorlessly walking down the dirt path.

As he progressed the area steadily grew darker and he began to feel as if someone was watching him, then he picked up the sound of leaves rustling.

Quickly scanning the area around him with his hearing and peripheral vision he was certain there were people surrounding him.

“ _So it’s an ambush, is it_?” England smirked under his hood having drawn it up ages ago; being sure not to turn his head to alert his would-be ambushers, he took in the situation.

“ _One above in the trees on the right of me and three others on the ground taking both on my left and right sides, the last one is behind me…_ ” England mentally listed off the number and positions of his opponents.

Taking further notice of his soon attackers he deduced that two of them, the one to his right, and the one behind him were heavier than their teammates most likely the muscle. Their footsteps were not as silent as the one in the trees or the person on his left.

The one on his right at ground level seemed to be the impatient type their steps were faster than their teammates. However, he was more worried about the people above and behind him.

The person in the trees could easily have a long-range weapon on hand, and the person behind him was both powerful and patient, this one took slow deliberate steps.

Seeing no other choice England decided to get the drop on them instead and steal their element of surprise. “Evanesco,” England whispered vanishing from sight. [Vanish]

Once England was gone the three on the ground quickly converged to the place where he was previously standing thus England made his move.

“ _The one in the trees have to go first_ ,” England thought. He soundlessly made his way up the trees. “Dormio,” England murmured waving a hand before the person’s eyes causing them to fall out of the tree and onto the forest floor. [Sleep]

A string of curses flew from the people down below knowing England took out their sentry and long-range attacker. Notching three arrows England smirked, “Debilito.” [Paralyze]

Then he released the arrows shooting them in their shoulders, in seconds they were all unable to move. “Holy shit this guy is badass! He took us all out in seconds!” A very familiar voice laughed.

“Bloody hell, America is that you?” England gasped jumping nimbly down from the trees. “Lux,” England called out as a ball of white light formed on his open palm. [Light]

He was now able to see that it was America, France, and Russia in front of him, a quick look behind him shown him that the person asleep, most likely bruised and suffering from a broken bone or two on the ground was China. 

“Angleterre!” France exclaimed as Russia and America both appeared just as shock as France sounded.

“It would seem that Angliya is quite strong, da?” Russia smiled, but there was a possessive gleam in his eyes that no one caught.

England sighed snapping his fingers and the arrows disappeared in a flurry of green energy. He then walked over to China waving his hand over the man’s face. “Exsuscito,” England murmured. [Awake]

China’s golden eyes flashed open and screamed, “Ai ya!” He was frightened at seeing some stranger looming over him.

“Calm down it’s me,” England pulled off his hood and lowered his face mask.

“It’s you! You nearly scared me half to death, aru!” China shouted then tensed his arm was throbbing in pain. “Damn that hurts,” He hissed.

England smiled apologetically, “Let me fix that, Medico.” [Heal]

Suddenly the pain China felt vanished as the dark-haired male’s eyes widen in amazement. “You are able to use spells?” He asked earning a confused look from the Englishman before England finally understood the question.

“Oh right, my magic is available to me even though we’re in a game where my character class usually is not able to use it unless through magic items,” England explained, trying to keep his real class hidden.

America stepping up, “So wait you can really use magic in real life?”

“Amérique, of course, Angleterre can, you didn’t really think those times we’ve seen him talking to thin air he was crazy, did you?” France questioned.

The lack of answer made everyone sighed. England’s eye twitched, he stood up from his kneeling position and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” America asked though England remained silent and kept walking disappearing into the darkness.

Russia spoke up, “I’m going to join Angliya having a magical Rogue will give me an advantage over everyone else and we’ll be able to win.” Then he too melted into the shadows following England.

“Good job America now we lost the only magical Rogue in the game. We could have won sooner with his help and we’re down one Fighter on our team,” China complained. “Besides the point of the game is find treasure, you pissed off the best treasure hunter in the world he was ex-pirate you know!” He added.

France sighed, “Amérique you hurt Angleterre’s feelings, of course, he wouldn’t stick around. He could have handled you not believing in magic most don’t, it’s the fact you thought he was crazy was the problem.”

“Look I know I shouldn’t have believed Iggy was crazy, but I just can’t see whatever he was talking to when he thought he was alone. He worried me, Iggy is old I thought he was going senile or something…” America whined.

China added, “You do know we’re older than England, right? Never mind we have other problems. We may also have to deal with England and Russia teaming up so they’ll be against us in winning the game.”

“Come on Iggy wouldn’t fight me!” America denied.

“That was before you indirectly called him a lunatic,” France quipped. Really the only reason he stuck with the group was because he woke up in an area close by to them and joined up.

Exploring the place alone did not seem like a good idea besides America designed the game he should have insider knowledge, now he was regretting it.

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

England walked about a mile before stopping, “Come out Russia I know you’re there.”

“You are very good Angliya how about we team up, it is not good to fight alone,” Russia suggested.

England looked Russia over and saw that the male was dressed in dark armor a giant war hammer strapped to his back, and spike mace on his waist. He knew he was lucky not to fight Russia face-to-face. He would have been overwhelmed by the man’s strength. 

“Sure why not, it would be good to have a Fighter assisting me. We have to find treasure, right so they’ll be obstacles and if that idiot America was in charge of the game then we’ll most likely face a dragon,” England said.

Russia blinked, “How do you know that?” He was aware of the dragon at the end of the game, because of America’s bragging, but how could the Englishman know.

“It’s not hard to figure out when I was the one who told America of such tales as a child. He forgets I’m the one who raised him. This entire world was built with my stories in mind. In a way this makes me happy that he remembers them,” England smiled.

Russia was glad to be the one who witnessed this expression on the normally grumpy nation’s face, but he was also jealous that it was America who caused it in the first place.

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

TBC…


	3. TBA

Chapter One: TBA

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Summary: An old persona returns…

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

Another meeting ended with no progression whatsoever and England once again felt he should have not even got up out of bed this morning or at least laced his tea with something stronger to deal with all the nonsense.

As England packed up his briefcase wondering why he bothered to bring it in the first place, Italy in a rare moment of showing backbone proposed the idea of them raising children of their own through adoption.

It was only recently that Germany and Italy formed a romantic relationship though they had been dancing around each other for at least half a century in any case for normal couples children would be on their minds.

That led to a debate of the pros and cons of adoption, the biggest reason as to why it was a bad idea: humans age and eventually die. So it was immediately shot down, but everyone hypothetically was curious to the idea.

France propositioned England for the millionth time and thought England would make an excellent mother in the little make believe family they would have together.

However before England could respond most likely in a cutting fashion America obnoxiously stated that England would be a terrible parent, no child was safe with him due to his temper and lack of cooking skills, not to mention he was insane (sees magical creatures).

It was strange to feel both the hot flash of anger and cold sting of sorrow coursing through one’s veins, but that was the feeling England was experiencing. The room grew quiet, but America remained clueless as to the shift in atmosphere, continuing to laugh at his own joke.

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

“Ah, Angleterre I’m sure Amérique did not mean it,” France whispered. Golden blond hair covered England’s eyes hiding whatever expression was on his face.

Finally raising his head up, nearly everyone flinched at the utter lack of emotion on the nation’s face. “I believe I will be going home now. Goodbye everyone,” England said monotonously.

England picked up his briefcase, grabbed his coat, and silently left the room. The tense ambiance of the room only thickened at England’s departure.

America noticing that England left mumbled, “What’s up with him?”

In a blink of an eye, with speed and strength no one though France was capable of he punched America across the face sending him flying off his seat. “What the hell was that for Francis?!” America shouted.

“Bâtard ingrat, il vous a élevé en dépit de ses propres circonstances! Il a combattu pour vous quand d'autres voulaient vous demander et continué à vous maintenir sûr! Même après le laissant seul dans la boue et la pluie, il voulait réparer votre relation, mais non, il n'a jamais été assez bon pour le tout-puissant héros! Vous êtes pas un héros, les héros ne tamponnent pas l'amour et la bonté de la personne ... ils l'embrassent et nourrissent le! Allez au diable et à la pourriture!!” France shouted before storming off, slamming the door behind him.

“Um… did anyone understand that?” America asked hesitantly. He feared he might be punched in the face again by someone else.

“He said: Ungrateful bastard he raised you despite his own circumstances! He fought for you when others wanted to claim you and continued to keep you safe! Even after leaving him alone in the mud and rain he wanted to repair your relationship, but no he was never good enough for the all mighty hero! You are no hero, heroes don't stamp the love and kindness out of a person... they embrace it and nurture it! Go to hell and rot!” Canada quoted his soft voice was strengthened by fury.

Canada was in England’s care and despite the man’s flaws he was a good parent to Canada. He gained his independence through showing England he was grown up enough to handle the responsibilities of being a nation.

He did not declare a war and harmed England something Canada was sure England was grateful for even if he would confuse America and him at times.

Though now they occurred less because of the small differences in looks and big differences in personality. Everyone was very much aware of how pissed off Canada was, he stood taller, he was no longer invisible to the nations, and his eyes grew cold.

“Mattie?” America murmured as a chill creeping down his spine when those icy indigo eyes locked onto his sapphire ones.

“You’re a fool, Alfred. I know you hide your feelings with insults and teasing, but you went too far. He might have finally given up on you and you know what… I hope he doesn’t give you any more chances,” Canada stride out the door, his bear in his arms glaring at the American all the while.

China sighed hugging his panda tightly against his chest, “Ai ya! This is a mess.”

America glanced around the room to see no one looked particularly pleased, but one actually put a bit of fear into him, namely Russia. After the Baltics and his sisters left him he found a new friend in England after all England was an expert in families leaving them behind.

So they did the typical male bonding meaning they got completely drunk. Apparently England’s little lightweight act, was merely just an act to gain information (blackmail) he was a former spy after all so after several bottles of rum, whisky, and vodka they hashed out their past issues and became friends.

Russia slowly rose up from his seat, removed his pipe, stood over America and with a swing took out a good chunk of the wall right next to America’s head.

“England would be disappointed in not killing you himself. He may act like a gentleman, but we all know what he is capable of. Your apology better be good, da?” Russia smiled in his trademark creepy way and left without another word.

Finally cracking under the judging stares America shouted, “What anyone else wants a shot at me?!”

Surprisingly it was little Liechtenstein who rose up from her seat and slapped him across the face. “Big brothers should be treasured. I understand that your feelings changed from a love of a brother to that of a lover, but don’t take it out on Arthur. He is much like his nation’s flower, thorns to protect his vulnerability. We are able to see that, why can’t you?” She said before leaving, Switzerland following her, but not without a pointed stare aimed at America.

“I see that you’ve been punished enough by us, your real punishment will be trying to get back into Arthur’s good graces. Good luck,” Germany smirked.

“Speak for yourself,” Prussia muttered, his crimson eyes flashing with malice. Germany knowing his brother was admirably restraining himself, but he knew Prussia had his limits so he grabbed his brother by the arm and they left.

Soon everyone else left the room either giving the America a glare or refusing to make eye contact. Which only left America wondering when England became so popular among the other nations; he didn’t recall England becoming friends with most of them.

“Never mind that… Artie is super pissed off and I don’t think he wants me to even look at me let alone talk to me. I’ll apologize to him during the next meeting so he can’t avoid me,” America sighed, raking his hands through his hair. Little did he know he may not get the chance to make amends.

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

England sighed as he finally reached his home. He was just so exhausted. Slowly climbing up the stairs to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went for once, he was in no mood to care about neatness.

Forgoing his nightwear he crawled into bed and drew the covers over his head. “ ** _Come now love, feeling sorry for yourself is of no help to you_** ,” A familiar voice purred within his own mind.

Maybe America was not that far off about his lack of sanity, but being a nation as old as him, one often goes through transformations thus the personalities they take on often come to life.

This voice belonged to his pirate/empire persona. “What do you want? You haven’t spoken to me in centuries,” England groaned.

“ ** _Oh don’t be like that I only want to bring you comfort in your time of need. The one you love has spurned you again and again. Bringing you false hope of affection only to take it from you in the cruelest of fashions, denying that you even had a hand in his becoming the nation he is today_** ,” Captain Kirkland whispered.

“ ** _It’s time you took a rest and let me out to handle things. I wish to see how much of the world has changed and you’ve exhausted yourself representing not only your own country, but your brothers’ in the eyes of the world_** ,” Captain Kirkland murmured.

“A rest, can I really afford to?” England questioned.

“ ** _I shall wake you when it’s time, now it is time to sleep_** …” Captain Kirkland commanded as England’s emerald eyes slipped shut before flashing open seconds later, but the color was quite different taking on sea green that seemed to illuminate.

A mischievous smile came across pale pink lips, “Ah it feels so good to be alive again.”

Slipping out of bed, Kirkland head towards England’s walk-in wardrobe, which was rather massive with an assortment of clothing.

“Now this looks promising, they’ll be in for a surprise next meeting,” Kirkland chuckled pulling out the outfit he’s chosen. “I think it’s time to familiarize myself with the modern era,” He grabbed England’s robe and headed down the stairs.

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

Hours on England’s computer and searching through the nation’s memories Captain Kirkland was able to grasp the things he needed to know. Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted Kirkland watching a rerun of Doctor Who.

Opening the door he recognized the shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes, and slight amount of facial hair anywhere. “Angleterre is everything alright?” France asked looking concerned.

Sea green eyes looked on in confusion before sparking in comprehension. In his quest for knowledge he’d almost forgotten the cause of his awakening.

“Oh that… no need to worry now Francis, but do come in and have a cuppa it’s only proper since you came all this way,” Kirkland smoothly glided back into the house letting France decide on whether or not he was going to enter.

France stared on blankly while he came inside, shutting the door behind him. He quickly noticed England’s lack of clothing opting for a forest green robe to cover his modesty.

“Were you in the shower?” France asked moving to sit in the drawing room, but he knew that wasn’t so England’s hair wasn’t even wet.

Kirkland came back holding a tray of tea and biscuits. “No, but you already know that, Francis. You’re smart you can figure out what’s going on. You know me better than anyone mon ami,” Kirkland chuckled deeply.

Realization set in as France gasped noticing the shift in eye color and behavior, “Capitaine Kirkland, but how? Why are you back?”

“We both are aware of the answer to those questions, but for clarification I shall explain. Your dear friend Arthur is tired. Stress and a broken heart awoke me after many centuries of slumber. Be thankful it was me and not his anarchist/punk side, he would have stirred up all kinds of trouble,” Kirkland smirked.

Glaring France retorted, “And you’re not a troublemaker tell that to Spain.”

“Oh yes dear Anthony. How is he, still crying over his lost Armada? That was so exquisite seeing the look on his face when he found out I was responsible for all his troubles and removing him from his seat of power,” Kirkland purred.

His tone sending shivers down the Frenchman’s spine in both good and bad ways. “This is exactly why I worry,” France muttered.

“But you love this side of me. We had some fun times back then, didn’t we?” Kirkland smiled devilishly, his eyes half-lidded making France blush in remembrance.

“That we did, but I don’t think Arthur would appreciate us trying to relive them,” France said in a moment of self-control turned down Kirkland.

His reply caused a genuine smile to form on the sea captain’s face. “You are a good friend and if he never mentions it or gets a chance to, he does value your friendship,” Kirkland said.

Blue eyes widen in shock before growing teary. “Now enough of this emotional rot… it’s been forever since I’ve had your cooking,” Kirkland chuckled.

“Then I shall cook you a meal to you shall not forget. Sad to say, but your cooking hasn’t improved in these past centuries,” France teased.

“Oh piss off,” Kirkland hissed.

France smirked, “Getting acquainted with the slang that developed over the years?”

Earning a smirk in return Kirkland chuckled, “Yes Chef Ramsay’s shows were very informative.”

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

After a delicious dinner and several bottles of wine Kirkland bid France a goodnight before retiring to bed though he briefly checked on Arthur sleeping within his own mind.

“Good nothing, but pleasant dreams…” Kirkland murmured. “Flying Mint Bunny, are you there?” He called out.

“I see you returned Captain Kirkland,” FMB appeared in front of the pirate.

Looking happy at seeing he did not need to explain himself Kirkland grinned, “You were always in tune with the moods and shifts in personality, weren’t you? Anyway you’re in touch with the mystical realm tell me of its changes.”

“You won’t like what you hear,” FMB warned then proceeded to give Kirkland an update and he was right, the captain was not happy.

“What utter bollocks! You mean even the nations of the world except for a small few believe in the supernatural. They’ll believe in anthropomorphic countries, but elves, fairies, and ogres are out of the question? No wonder Arthur is so drain it’s as if the magic in this world is all, but extinguished,” Kirkland sighed.

“Yes he is often viewed as crazy for talking to us because others can’t see us. He was even taken to an institution a few times due to his supposed deteriorating mind. We’re a lot more careful now,” FMB explained with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Kirkland’s eyes narrowed in anger, “He needs more healing than I thought and of course those worthless brothers either got there too late to help or did nothing at all as Arthur rotted away in psyche ward.”

“In those times they were very much angry at Arthur so it was either France or Prussia in the past that got him out. He was later acquainted with Norway and Romania so he found people who he can chat magic with him, it helps…” FMB explained.

“That is good to hear. It’s getting late and I have a meeting to attend tomorrow,” Kirkland yawned.

“Sleep well then!” FMB vanished.

“Luckily Arthur is very organized and had his schedule ready for the next month or so, but at this rate there is no telling when he’ll be ready to wake,” He murmured while getting into bed, turning off the light, and going to sleep.

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

The meeting was set to start in ten minutes and everyone had arrived except England. Though with what happened yesterday no one would blame him for now showing up.

“ _Damn it how am I supposed to apologize to Iggy if he doesn’t show up_ ,” America thought glancing every few seconds at the door.

“Scheiße it looks like England isn’t coming. He’s usually the first one here and if he’s running late he would have at least called,” Germany murmured.

Italy patted Germany on the back while taking a moment to look at America who was staring at the doorway with an openmouthed expression.

Turning his head to see what America was seeing Italy became just as shock. “Well ‘ello there loves, sorry I’m a bit late,” Kirkland smiled pleasantly, carrying a briefcase.

Clad in a stylish three piece slim fit suit in black with a slight sheen to it. The two button jacket with one pocket on the chest as well as two to the hip and a stunning paisley print lining.

The matching waistcoat has a four button fastening and adjustable back. The flat fronted form-fitting trousers have two slanted pockets at the front. He wore a crisp white dress shirt, black thin silk tie, and black leather shoes.

“Looking good mon cher I had no idea there was a suit like in your wardrobe,” France smirked.

Instead of fiery insults that they were expecting to come out the man’s mouth only a rather smug smirk formed on his lips.

“Why thank you Francis, though I’m surprised to see you here this morning. We went through several bottles of wine last night, how’s the headache?” Kirkland chuckled taking his seat next to France.

“Probably not nearly as bad as yours, though that outfit almost makes me regret in not taking you up on that offer you gave me last night, is it still open?” France laughed.

A sultry look that made more than a few nations blush and squirm in their seats was Kirkland’s reply. However the atmosphere was broken by a fist slamming onto the table.

“Just what the hell is going on here?” America shouted, jealousy flaring in his sapphire eyes.

Looking unimpressed by America’s shouting Kirkland turned to face the man seated on the other side of him. “Don’t be jealousy, poppet?” Kirkland cooed.

“Besides you wouldn’t want someone like me who has such a foul temper and a lack of cooking skills, not to mention mental insanity. In any case Francis knows me rather well in fact he knows me inside and out so why wouldn’t I make such an offer?” Kirkland smirked maliciously due to the intentional innuendo.

All Kirkland received from America was a deep red blush and choked noises. “So shall we start the meeting while hamburger brain is shocked into silence?” Kirkland lips curled into something along the lines of what Russia’s smiles looked like.

“Erm… yes,” Germany said sweat dropping. “ _But to be honest he does have a point this meeting might go faster without America interjecting every five minutes about nonsense_ ,” He thought.

The conference began and it was forty-five minutes into the meeting that America snapped out of his shock, but by then a short break was declared due to Spain pissing off Romano into cursing up a storm and trying to choke him with his tie.

“Hey Brows what’s up with you today you seem different?” Prussia asked as he and Spain walked up to Kirkland and France, though Spain’s suit appeared a bit ruffled and he had bruises on his neck.

To their alarm the two were chatting amiably, which did not fail in freaking out everyone else in the room. It was then Spain got a good look at England’s face. “Dios mío!” Spain shouted in alarm.

“Hello Anthony it’s so good to see you,” Kirkland smirked. It was then Prussia grasped the situation.

“Kapitän Kirkland why are you here?” Prussia asked.

Kirkland smiled humorlessly before explaining, “Arthur needed me, he’s been a bit broken for years now, but yesterday really did him in. I put him under a healing trance so I’ll be running things while he’s sleeping. Luckily this meeting is taking place in England so due to his connection to his country and the magic within the lands he will heal faster.”

“You seem different,” Spain commented. Usually just the sight of those sea green eyes would make him dive for cover, but Kirkland seemed less bloodthirsty and calculating than normal.

“I’m here for Arthur’s sake, not to cause trouble. It doesn’t look like most have caught on that I’m not really Arthur, but it won’t be for long,” Kirkland stated.

France scratched his chin thoughtfully, “Do you have any idea how long the trance will take?”

Kirkland only shrugged his shoulders. “That’s not good you can’t keep this up forever. I mean we make fun of Arthur’s gentlemanly ways, but that’s the persona needed nowadays. The age of pirates and conquerors are gone,” Prussia said almost wistfully.

Smiling sardonically Kirkland said, “Yes that’s a pity. Things got done a lot quicker back then. If you had a problem to solve it you would bribe it, subjugate it, or destroy it.”

“That much hasn’t truly changed. It’s just less violent or less obvious. The world now likes the notion of peace so people pretend these things don’t still go on in the world,” Spain in a rare moment of seriousness stated.

“Enough of this depressing talk we still have a bit of a break so let’s go and get something to drink. We have another hour of this conference then lunch, and finally a half an hour before this whole thing is over,” France said leading them out the room.

The entire time everyone still in the room watched them. Unfortunately for them they weren’t close enough to hear what the conversation was about.

“Just what is going on?” America murmured his eyes locked onto England’s back.

Xx

Xx

 

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter…


	4. Incubus

Chapter One

Summary: Arthur was possessed by a spirit of an Incubus.

Xx

Xx

Xx

England couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt different this morning. He felt this unbelievable hunger that no amount of tea and scones could satisfy.

After jumping into the shower and performing his morning hygienic rituals England went through his walk-in wardrobe grab the suit he picked for the conference. Suddenly the outfit did not look as good as it did when he first pulled it out of the closet the night before.

“Hello, where did you come from?” England questioned taking out something he never had the guts to wear. The outfit in question was a birthday gift from Italy and Romano, who wanted to liven up his attire.

It was a three-piece charcoal gray suit with a black/white satin skull tie with matching handkerchief, metallic pocket chain for a waistcoat, skull tie clip, skull cufflinks and a skull pendant with crystal rhinestones.

It included a white button-down shirt with a simple cuff with a double buttonhole for cufflinks, black leather belt with a gothic “A” buckle, black fedora with skull trim-ribbon, and black dress boots. The final touch was a black cane with chrome skull handle.

“I will have to thank the Italian brothers for this,” England smirked slipping into the clothes, styling his hair a bit differently. He pulled back his long bangs and pinned them back to the middle of his head with a small skull hairclip Hungary gave to him, stating it would look adorable on him.

Winking at his reflection he put on the matching hat, grabbed the cane and left his bedroom never seeing the worried looks on his magical friends’ faces.

“Damn it all I’m late. It looks like I’ll have to pick something up on the way,” England murmured, grabbing his briefcase and left out the door.

Xx

Xx

Xx

“This is weird Iggy is never late especially to a meeting he’s hosting,” America commented looking down at his watch then at the door worriedly.

“Does anyone know where Angleterre could be?” France asked, despite the fighting with England he did care about the slightly younger blond.

However his question received were various forms of no, but the sound of door opening gained everyone’s attention.

“England, you’re late!” Germany shouted standing up from his seat.

“Oh I apologize, love. Unfortunately, I had a bit of a slow start this morning, but I made sure to stop and pick up some pastries for everyone to make up for it,” England entered the room and the nations’ eyes widen in shock.

England’s lips curled up demurely as he sat down the box of pastries. “You should try the cinnamon rolls,” England picked one up, took a bite out of it, and licked the excess frosting from his lips while moaning rather suggestively.

That little action caused France’s nose to bleed and made more than a few nations blush. England chose to ignore their reactions in favor taking off his hat revealing the new hairstyle.

“Angleterre what has happened to you?” France asked running over to England who set aside his cane and briefcase.

“Nothing happened, why does something seem wrong with me?” England tilted his head to the side coquettishly.

America who had regained his composure walked over to the two older nations. “No France is right something is wrong and as the hero I have to find out what that is!” He exclaimed.

England only chuckled as he saw Italy walk over to the box of pastries and peeked inside. “Ve, you have Cannoli!” Italy grabbed one of the Cannoli and bit into the dessert with relish never noticing the bits of ricotta and chocolate on his face.

“Looks like you have something on your face let me get that for you,” England purred suddenly standing next to Italy and before anyone could say anything England dipped his head, licked the crumbs off Italy’s lips. “Tasty,” He smiled against other’s lips.

Italy flushed whereas the other nations were in shock. “Oh… my god, please tell me you got that Japan?” Hungary squealed. Japan nodded his head filming everything his phone with a slightly upturn of his lips, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to my Fratello?” Romano growled stomping over to England and Italy who blushed, even more, when he made eye contact with the Brit.

“Why I was merely cleaning little Italy’s face like a good friend,” England replied innocently making the nations sweat dropped.

America sighed, “That sounds like a bullshit excuse France would give.” France nodded his head along with the agreeing countries before looking offended.

England glanced at the irritated Italian, “By the way thank you very much for my birthday gift. You were right it does look brilliant on me, wouldn’t you agree?”

Romano who was derailed by the statement blinked, “Yeah much better than those tasteless clothes you had before you should listen to Fratello and me about fashion, Eyebrow-bastard.”

“I can’t believe that worked!” France gaped. England was able to defuse Romano’s fiery temper. “If it was me he’d still be cursing at me!” He added pouting.

“Quite right, so does that means you won’t mind if you and your brother would accompany me on a little shopping trip. Seeing how lovely this suit looks made me want to expand my wardrobe,” England said slyly.

Spain muttered, “Don’t tell me they are going to fall for that.”

“Ve, it’ll be fun!” Italy grinned. No one was shocked by his answer. He was the most gullible of the two brothers.

“I’d have to if I just leave things to you two I doubt you’ll find anything really good. Fratello doesn’t have the backbone to say no to your awful suggestions,” Romano crossed his arms.

Spain in an uncharacteristic show of anger yelled, “You can’t go with the English bastard!”

“Oh, why’s that Spain? If you feel so strongly about things, why not come along. Yes, I’ll be more than happy to add you to our threesome to make it a foursome,” England gave Spain a less than subtle once over making the Spaniard blush and others either gawk or chuckle at the innuendo.

“Alright, that is it! Our meeting has gotten sidetracked long enough! England can you please get on with the opening statement, you’re hosting this conference remember?” Germany stood up gaining everybody’s attention.

England smoothly strode to the front, each step graceful as if he was gliding on air. “Good morning I do apologize for the delay. I would like to welcome you all and thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend this world conference. To start our discussion I invite Germany to present his report on Global Warming and Carbon Emissions,” England announced earning applause from the other nations.

However once Germany reached the podium he distinctly felt a hand on his ass causing him to squeak in a rather unmanly fashion. “I say, Germany what exercises do you do to it get so firm yet supple?” England asked airily.

Germany’s face only reddened in response. “That’s it! Artie what the hell is going on with you?!” America grabbed England by the shoulders.

“Whatever do you mean?” England asked in innocent curiosity.

“Dude you felt up Germany of all people!” America exclaimed which made Germany feel a bit insulted.

England smirked, “I see nothing wrong with that. Think about it… the smooth pale skin over hardened muscles, the perfect model of an Adonis flushed up against you with nothing but a mattress behind you, or wall or desk, or any solid surface.”

Before England could begin to describe a graphic scene with Germany as the star, America covered England’s mouth with his hand, face completely red. However, England’s speech did make some look at Germany with some consideration.

“France this is your fault! You finally corrupted Iggy!” America yelled at the Frenchman.

“What I did nothing of the sort! But I do like this new Angleterre perhaps he and Big Brother France should swap notes, hon hon hon!” France smirked.

America suddenly yelped when England had enough of being silenced and licked America’s palm. “Name the time and place,” England winked.

“Okay, now I know Artie has been abducted by aliens or possessed by a ghost! He would never in a million years agree to the obvious sex invite from France!” American exclaimed.

“As insulting as that was and I would like it to be otherwise Amérique has a point,” France sighed.

England having grown bored of the conversation made his way over to Russia of all people. “You’ve been awfully quiet,” England said earning a creepy smile from the Russian and a glare from Belarus.

“Seeing everyone is such distress is quite entertaining, da?” Russia smiled.

England’s eyes glittered mischievously that made a brief chill travel down Russia’s spine. “Ah, but there are far more interesting ways to entertain oneself,” England cooed before yanking Russia’s scarf to pull him into a kiss.

Silence reigned until Belarus came at England with a dagger only for the Brit to grasp her dainty wrist firmly, stopping her in her tracks. “No need to be jealous my dear if you wanted a kiss all you need to do is ask,” England then proceeded to kiss Belarus, shocking her enough to drop her knife.

After a minute or two, he released her lips, leaving her just as dazed as her brother who was still staring out into space from the kiss he received from England.

“Mmm… there now aren’t we feeling much better?” England chuckled, licking his lips. “Strawberry,” He commented at the flavor of Belarus’ lip gloss.

France suddenly engulfed England in a hug. “I’m so proud of you!” France cried.

Hungary had already fainted after England locked lips with Russia and nearly everyone else was experiencing some form of astonishment.

Only a few managed to remain somewhat composed being that of a determined Japan who wanted to film everything, France who was a Grade-A pervert, and Prussia who just entered to room to find everything in chaos.

“What’s going on I managed to sneak into the meeting only for it to already over?” Prussia asked.

America snapping out of his slight mental breakdown yelled, “No! Something is horribly wrong with Iggy!”

“Awesome me don’t see anything wrong with Brows, in fact, he’s never looked better,” Prussia smirked then he noticed that England looked a bit too comfortable in France’s arms. “Um, why aren’t you trying to break Francis’ nose?” He asked hesitantly.

“Oh, and why would I do that?” England questioned silkily, his fingers deftly raking through France’s hair, slowly pulling the Frenchman closer. Their breaths mingled, lips mere inches closing onto centimeters away from each other.

Hungary’s yaoi senses began to tingle and she awoke to see one of her life’s dreams coming true. All eyes were on England and France.

The nations at a time entertained the notion of the Englishman and Frenchman having sexual tension between them and thought that if they only kissed or just have sex they would stop being at each other’s throats.

“Yes a bit more…” Hungary whispered, but her dreams were dashed in the form of America who separated them. “No!” She screamed, tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

“You can thank me later I just saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life,” America bodily grabbed England, planted him in a seat, and proceeded to bind his hands up with his own tie.

France was a bit more than put out as he pouted, “No fair Amérique.”

Without missing a beat England purred, “Oh I never knew bondage was your kink, Alfred. I’d figure you more of the type for food play.”

America blushed all the way to the roots of his hair before snatching France’s tie and gagging England. “Okay, now that he’s not saying weird things anymore can we all focus on figuring out what the hell happened to him and fix it!” America shouted.

“Probably dabbled in his magic again and backfired,” France said dismissively.

America’s eye twitched, “And why didn’t you say that before?”

“I was enjoying this new Angleterre,” France smiled before it changed into a smirk. “Oh don’t look now, but your captive have managed to escape,” He pointed behind the American.

“What the fuck?!” America gasped to see England free of his bonds, sitting in Spain’s lap and appearing to try and suck out the Spaniard’s tongue with his own. “How did he get out?” He muttered.

France shook his head at the other male’s naiveté, “He was a former pirate and spy, of course, he can untie himself out of your little Boy Scout knots.”

America growled and moved to stop them, only for Hungary tackle him to the floor. “No, you will not ruin my precious yaoi again!” She screamed, suddenly gaining the strength to pin down America due to her love of yaoi empowering her.

“Get off you crazy woman! Damn it France help!” America shouted, but the Frenchman had already left to have a better look at the make out session.

Five minutes passed and America grumbled, “Shouldn’t they… I don’t know… come up for air!”

Germany had enough of the disorder decided to help America by lifting Hungary off the man’s back, then the two pulled Spain and England apart, earning disappointed groans from several nations.

“This is a sad day when America is the one who wants to help me put things back on track. Now, France you mentioned something about magic,” Germany placed Spain back on his feet, though the Spaniard was still very unsteady.

“Oh you know Angleterre likes to dabble in his magic every now and again, well sometimes it works and other times it doesn’t. This is obviously a spell gone wrong,” France explained.

America then gasped, “Oh no it’s not Iggy’s fault. It’s mine!”

“How?” Everyone sans England questioned.

“America hesitantly spoke, “Well…”

Xx

Xx

Xx

May add more later...

 


	5. International Relations

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Summary: The nations’ bosses came up with an idea to get their countries to get along or at least attempt to…

Xx

Xx

Xx

This whole thing started because of word getting out that another World War would break out due to the nations not being able to get along during world conferences. Their bosses saw fit to make them or at least attempt to become friendlier to each other. Thus, this idea came about, but all it did was stir up more drama…

Xx

Xx

Xx

“What the hell! Who was the idiot that thought this was a good idea?” America shouted, banging his fist on the table. Normally he was in a good mood, but the chance he may either have to stay at Russia’s home for three months or vice versa left a bad taste in his mouth that no amount of burgers or cola could fix.

“Our bosses apparently including your President,” England replied calmly, a bit too much for someone who may wind up stuck with France in his home or the other way around during a few months duration.

Germany sighed, appreciating England answering the American. The Englishman was pretty much the only one who could calm America down when he gets like this.

“Yes, England is right we all have to do this. We’ve been picked out of the various countries to test out this project and if successful it will branch out to the other nations even the micro-nations,” Germany explained.

For now, the nations participating were Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Prussia for some strange reason, England, America, France, China, Russia, Canada, and Spain.

“What I don’t get is how Albino Potato-bastard is allowed, I mean doesn’t he live in Potato-bastard’s basement?” Romano snorted folding his arms.

Prussia’s eye twitch in annoyance before replying, “I have my own manor in East Germany I chose to stay with Luddy.” He’d hate to knock out It-chan’s brother’s teeth and messing up his friend’s lover’s face so he showed some restraint.

Germany groaned, “Please don’t call me that.”

“Back to the matter at hand, Germany and I devised a simple way to decide who goes with whom. Half our names are inside this glass bowl, those names that are not inside will pick a name, and the person’s name you pick is who you are going to stay with or vice versa. It’s up to the two of you to choose, fair?” England said motioning to the bowl sitting in the middle of the conference table.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. “Very well England, Japan, Italy, Canada, Spain, and I are in the bowl everyone else gets to choose,” Germany stated.

“I’ll go first hopefully I’ll get Spain, Prussia, or my dear petit lapin,” France smirked roguishly at England who glared at the Frenchman.

France placed his hand in the bowl and pulled out the name: Japan. “Eh? Japan?” France blinked in confusion but shrugged his shoulders. He never really hung out with the quiet nation except a few times during Japan’s Cultural Enlightenment and maybe for business.

“I shall be more than happy to welcome you to my home France-san,” Japan bowed his head gently, which France agreed to the arrangement.

“Alright then France is going to Japan’s home,” England wrote down neatly on a sheet of paper. Briefly looking up at Germany, “I’ll be sure to make you a copy of this list.”

“Ja I would appreciate it,” Germany thanked the shorter blond.

America rolled his eyes, “I hope you two aren’t paired together all you’ll do is work, clean, organize, and find new ways to bore us to death.”

“You could learn a thing or two from our example, America. Now why don’t you go next,” England scowled.

America was next due to England’s pointed suggestion. “I got… oh shit… Germany,” America gulped immediately regretting insulting him not even five seconds ago.

“I’ll be sure to have everything prepared at my home when you arrive,” Germany said ominously.

“Ah Iggy please don’t make me go, he’s going to torture me!” America screamed wrapping his arms around England’s waist tightly.

England blushed and tried to remove America, but to no avail. It was Russia who pulled them apart. The British nation gasped for breath to get air back into his lungs before quirking an eyebrow at the Russian.

“What the hell did you do that for?” America growled.

Russia only smiled and replied, “Well I would not like for you to crush my host to death. I have received Angliya’s name.” Showing everyone the paper, many of them paled feeling sorry for England while they were also relieved not having to host or be hosted by the large nation.

However, England steeled his nerves and took it in stride. “I’ll be honored to have you in my home,” England said.

“Da that would be wonderful I haven’t been to your home in such a long time,” Russia said, he was truly excited despite England’s famed rain he much preferred it to snow back at his home.

“Hold up! Has Russia been to your house before? Are you really letting him stay at your home? I can’t let you do this!” America shouted.

England sighed, he knew America would react badly to anyone dealing with Russia, but it was going to be particularly bad since it was him. “Why?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache forming.

“He’ll try to infect you like last time!” America tried to reach for England to take him to **safety** , but Russia saw his intentions and pulled England into his arms.

Russia smiled a little too innocently, “Angliya is my precious host I would not harm him and I do not know about this infecting you speak of. Anyway, I’ll be sure to bring him his favorite type of Vodka and great works of literature I know he enjoys. For example, he borrowed many copies of my novels by one of my authors, Yulian Semyonov.”

“Who is that some writer of Communism garbage made to brainwash the public!” America yelled dramatically pointing his index finger at Russia.

England sweat dropped, “Yulian Semyonov was a detective and spy genre novelist. America you do know that Russia is no longer a Communist, right?”

“Can we please get back on task?” Germany interrupted. 

England sighed in relief for Germany’s interjection, he then removed himself from Russia’s arms and proceeded to write down his and Russia’s pairing.

America continued to glare heatedly at Russia who merely smiled. The following pairs were: Romano staying with Canada, Prussia visiting Italy’s home, and China was going to Spain’s house.

A few thought Prussia lucked out, but no one wanted poor Italy to be paired with someone he was afraid of so they believed it to be for the best.

“Well that’s everyone we should all conclude the meeting to prepare for this experiment,” England suggested.

Germany nodded his head, “Agreed meeting adjourned.”

Nearly everyone left, but some remained to be that of Germany, England, Russia, America, and Prussia. “Ah here you are Germany a copy of the completed list,” England handed Germany the aforementioned list.

“Danke, by the way, do you have some tips when dealing with America I hear he visits you very often?” Germany whispered glancing over at America and Russia’s glaring contest which Prussia appeared to be refereeing.

England snorted before a smirk graced his lips, “He is very much like one of your untrained pups. Give him direction, if he’s left to his own devices he’ll get into trouble. So just keep him occupied with something to burn off his excess energy. I’m counting on you to be creative.”

Germany nodded his head, “I see he is rather like Feliciano in that respect, but less prone to taking siestas.”

England chuckled quietly giving Germany a wink, “You two are rather close. I know you’re worried about Feli, but fear not I’m sure Gil will take good care of him.”

Germany blushed because due to his brother and England’s not so subtle prodding led to Italy and Germany’s romantic relationship. Though it was widely speculated only a handful of nations truly are able to confirm the rumor.

During a business trip, England stayed over Germany and Prussia’s home where Italy frequent. Being very perceptive to others England was able to deduce the two otherwise in denial countries were in love.

England asked Prussia’s opinion of which the albino responded: It’s frustrating to watch that much sexual tension.

Thus, they made it their mission to make Germany and Italy confess their feelings before England’s visit was over. It was on the final night England and Prussia had enough and locked them in a room until they settled their feelings. Italy made the first move unsurprisingly. They all got drunk to celebrate, resulting in Italy and England’s newfound friendship.

Italy believed if England was concerned about their happiness he couldn’t have been that scary so, in turn, they grew closer as well as Germany and England by default. The two blonds had much in common after all.

“Germany… Ludwig, are you alright? You were away with the fairies for a second there,” England said with concern.

Germany laughed softly in bemusement. This was this side of England others fail to see leading nearly everyone to think that all there is to England was a cold, grumpy, antisocial old man.

“I’m fine. Anyway, you better go over there and get America under control before he snaps and starts a fight with Russia,” Germany replied.

England rolled his eyes at America’s behavior, said his goodbyes to Germany, and walked over where the two large nations looked to be squaring off.

A quick smack to the back of America’s head was all that was needed to stop things from progressing. “Ow Iggy, why did you hit me?” America whined.

England glared only for his bright green eyes to soften a moment later, “You’re acting like a wanker now come on I’ll take you to one of those dreadful grease traps if you promise to behave.”

“You’re the best!” America beamed dragging England out of the meeting room. Neither of them saw the slightly peculiar look on the Russian’s face as he too abandoned the room without a word.

Prussia blinked, “You don’t think he’s jealous of America, do you?”

“It looks that way, but can you blame him. From what I remember, his relationship with his sisters was and still to this day quite strange. Everyone knows how close America and Arthur are, Russia must feel envious that his sisters never treated him with such kindness. Even after their rocky past Arthur still cares for America,” Germany explained.

Prussia crossed his arms, “I’m just worried about what Russia plans to do with Arthur. I hope Russia doesn’t drive a wedge between them and stir up trouble because if he hurts Arthur…”

Germany scowled at the thought of Russia doing harm to their friend. “He won’t if he knows what’s good for him. Arthur has more friends than he thinks and we must have faith that he can handle Russia,” Germany murmured.

“Yeah, he’s a friend of the awesome Prussia so he can take care of himself!” Prussia smirked. Once they felt a bit better about things they left the conference room to get ready like everyone else.

Xx

Xx

Xx

After eating six double cheeseburgers, four large fries, and drinking a large chocolate milkshake America felt calmer.

England nibbled on his fries and sipped on his vanilla milkshake. “You’re really gonna be okay with Russia over your house?” America asked.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. He’s been over before for business mostly, but we can all learn and grow from this experience. We can’t avoid this anyway our bosses won’t let us so there is no sense acting like an arse about it,” England shrugged his shoulders.

Quite frankly he always wanted to see what made the Russian tick and this would be a perfect opportunity. America still had doubts, but he had his own worries Germany is a well-known hard-ass plus he insulted the guy.

England who seemed to be psychic at the moment spoke, “In any case you have your own problems Ludwig is not going to let that little insult slide. He’s a rather nice bloke to those he deems close, but you two aren’t therefore, please do your best to apologize as soon as you arrive and he may go easy on you.”

“Yeah you’re right I should listen to you more often. By the way, I noticed you and Germany are friendlier with each other, what happened?” America asked.

A secretive smile crossed England’s lips as he said cryptically, “A business trip that went well can do wonders to one’s relationship.”

While glancing down at his watch England failed to see the shocked look on America’s face. “I’d best be going. I have to get everything in order. Try not to drive Ludwig to kill you,” England waved leaving America who was still frozen.

“No way, I thought Germany and Italy had a thing going on… I mean Germany and Artie would make such a boring couple. They’d work all the time and never relax. Yeah, calm down you’re just imagining things…” America muttered.

Feeling queasy all of a sudden America headed home to pack for his trip to Germany that he was not looking forward to. “I kinda hope this fails I might have to eventually stay in at Russia’s house or worse off have him over at my place,” America sighed.

Xx

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter


End file.
